general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Janine Matthews (DeLane Matthews)
Janine Matthews was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. She is the mother of the late, Courtney Matthews and maternal grandmother of Spencer Cassadine. Storylines Janine arrived in town with plans to scam Edward Quartermaine into giving her a large sum of money. She met him in a Vegas Casino some time ago where she worked and became friendly with him. She got him drunk and took him to a hotel room and made it look like they had been intimate and even took a picture. She came to Port Charles looking to blackmail him hoping to get a large amount of money for not telling his wife and family. Since Edward had been drunk, he didn't remember their "evening together", but after Janine showed him the picture she had taken that night, he had no choice to believe her. He tried everything to keep her quiet but his newly found granddaughter, Skye and his grandson AJ, had other plans. They wanted ELQ from Edward so they teamed up with Janine to help her blackmail Edward. Monica wanted no part of this and offered Janine a lot of money to leave town. She took it but Skye gave her more to stay. Eventually, Edward went to Sonny to help him get Janine out of the way. Sonny offered to help Edward and thought maybe he could use Janine for his own gain. He put her up in a fancy hotel and then found out that Janine and Mike, his father, knew each other. This piqued his curiosity even more and he decided to come down heavy on Janine to find out how she knew Mike. Janine didn't want to say anything at first but then decided she might be able to get some money from Sonny after she found out that Sonny was Mike's son and the infamous Sonny Corinthos. Sonny wouldn't play her game and when Janine's daughter, Courtney came to town and Zander found her and brought her to him, he found out that Courtney was his sister and Mike's daughter whom he had run out on. Janine and Mike argued over how he had just left them and that she told Courtney he was dead to protect her from knowing what kind of father she had. Janine said that Mike had gambled away every dime they had and spent all of his time at the tables so she was better off without him. Courtney is furious with her mother for lying to her about her father and coming to town to con Edward for money. She stormed out of the Penthouse and to the restaurant where the Quartermaines were dining. She confronted Edward and told him that her mother was just conning him and that they had never slept together. Since there were witnesses to this revelation, Edward had Janine, Skye and A.J. were arrested for blackmail. Sonny told Janine she could stay in Port Charles and he would help her, but only if Courtney wanted her to stay. Crimes Committed *Blackmailed Edward Quartermaine arrested *Accepted both Monica's and Skye's (separate) bribes 2001 *Extortion Family tree External links *Janine Matthews profile on IMDB *Who's Who in Port Charles: Janine Matthews Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2000s Category:Fictional con artists Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters created by Megan McTavish